mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat: Evolution
Mortal Kombat: Evolution is the 10th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles byNetherRealm Studios and by High Voltage Software for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The current-generation console versions were released on April 14, 2015. In March 2015, an official Warner Bros statement announced the delay of the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, which are set to be released sometime in the summer of 2015. On 27 May 2015, there were some unofficial reports that a second delay is coming, however, no official statement regarding the new release date had been given. As of August 28 2015, the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 ports of the game have been cancelled. 1 Gameplay Mortal Kombat: Evolution features new and returning gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players are able to choose from multiple variations of each character (3 by default), which changes how that character plays. For example: in Scorpion's "Ninjutsu" variation, he get swords to use in kombat, but if his "Inferno" variation is selected instead, he gets the ability to summon a demon from multiple directions to attack the opponent. Variations is perhaps the biggest new gameplay addition in the game. The game will also feature the return of X-Ray moves introduced in the previous title. The press release promised "all new gameplay" featuring "a new fully-connected experience that launches players into a persistent online game where every fight matters in a global battle for supremacy. This was of course in reference to Factions Mode, a new online mode in which the player is allowed to choose between the five available factions, consisting of the Special Forces soldiers, the Lin Kuei warriors, the White Lotus monks, the Black Dragon mercenaries and theBrotherhood of Shadow acolytes. The game also introduces the "Stamina Meter". The stamina meter is located below the characters' health bars. The stamina meter has two bars which are used when the player does certain things (however, not all actions use a whole bar of the stamina meter). Dashing, for an example, uses stamina. Running from some of the past Mortal Kombat games also makes a return, and drains the stamina meter. Interactables from NetherRealm Studio's previous game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, are also in MKX. One block of stamina is used if the characters use an interactable and they will gain all of their stamina back by not doing any actions that use stamina for a few seconds. The "Super Meter" from Mortal Kombat (2011) also makes a return in MKX. Just like in MK 2011, the player can gain up to three blocks of super meter, by either taking damage, or by doing special moves. One block of the super meter can be used to "Enhance" special moves. Enhancing special moves may increase the damage of the attack, do additional hits, add special properties and so on. By using two bars of super meter, the character can preform a "Breaker". Breakers allow interuption of an opponent's combo, pushing them away. Using all three bars of super meter allows the use of the "X-Ray" attack mentioned above. X-Rays are super moves that do multiple hits and big damage if they land (for more information, read: X-Ray). Like all past games in the main series, Mortal Kombat: Evolution uses 4 buttons for attacks; Back Punch, Front Punch, Back Kick, and Front Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. Characters Returning Characters * Baraka * Ermac * Jax * Johnny Cage * Kano * Kenshi * Goro * Kintaro * Fujin * Kitana * Sindel * Kung Lao * Liu Kang * Havik * Tremor * Li Mei * Shang Tsung * Frost * Sareena * Reiko * Atmosphere * Mavado * Zomex * Yoru * Kai * Stryker * Kabal * Mileena * D'Vorah * Skarlet * Hydro * No Face * Noob Saibot * Khameleon * Smoke * Nightwolf * Quan Chi * Shao Kahn * Raiden * Reptile * Scorpion * Shinnok * Vox Miker * Belokk * Tanya * Rain * Sektor * Cyrax * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero New Characters * Cassie Cage * Sarah Nac * Erron Black * Ferra & Torr * Jacqui Briggs * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Takeda Takahashi * Rapha * Desta * Vaatu * Jaden * Naberi * Knightware * Quánjíshǒu * Beezara * Dusty * Qwon Chi * Shadow Raven * Liam * Ariana * Ki Kane * Core * Jake Federation * Kalypso DLC Kombat Pack 1 * Jason Vooehees * Ashrah * Predator * Drahmin Kombat Pack 2 * Leatherface * Tri-Borg (new Kombatant) * Bo' Rai Cho * Xenomorph Stages * Dead Woods * Destroyed City * Emperor's Courtyard * Jinsei Chamber * Kove * Krossroads * Kuatan Jungle * Lin Kuei Temple * Outworld Marketplace * Quan Chi's Fortress * Refugee Kamp * Sky Temple * Training Room Modes Singleplayer * Arcade * Versus * Training * Story * Living Towers (requires online connection) * Test Your Might * Test Your Luck * Endless * Survivor Multiplayer * Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) * Team Battle (online only) * King of the Hill (online only) Category:Games Category:Fanon Games